


Like A Kitten

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Friendship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance is the kitten this time, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Yeah that sums this up good enough, etc etc - Freeform, everyone usually says it's Keith but this time I said no, keith purrs, lance kinda "purrs", lots of friendship and softness here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: The Cuban was mumbling in his sleep, nudging his head closer to Keith each time his hand ran through the other’s hair.Keith smiled.“Aww, he’s kinda like a kitten.” Hunk cooed, eyes sparkling mischievously. Keith didn’t flip Hunk off though, only gave him a look that screamed ‘potential murder’ if he didn’t pause that sentence right then and there.Keith knew very well where this was going.He did not want it.--Prompt Inspired by;[Lance] falls asleep in [Keith]'s lap and [Keith] has a conversation with someone else while stroking [Lance]'s hair as if they were a sleeping cat.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 13
Kudos: 338





	Like A Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff <3  
> enjoy

  
  


“Uggggh! That mission was so  _ boring _ !” Lance whined, leaning into Keith’s side as he pouted.

The rest of the team was gathered around them, everyone sitting in their own way on the horseshoe couch.

Allura, sitting prim and proper as ever if not for the slight hunch of her back, didn’t agree nor disagree with Lance, only letting out a tired groan from where her hands held her face.

Pidge, angled upside down on the couch with her head dangling, made a noise more suited as an agreement, glasses slipping off the bridge of her nose, though she did nothing to fix them.

Keith was slouching, head resting atop Lance’s own, silent as ever aside from the heavy exhale he gave, a silent confirmation to his own agreement.

Hunk and Shiro sat upright, both looking rather amused and -  _ shocker  _ \- not tired at all.

They didn’t have to do anything.

“Hey, Allura, why didn’t the Treliq tribe like the Blue and Red Lion or something? Keith and I could’ve used a break.” Lance complained, feeling the slightest bit huffy towards the fact both Shiro and Hunk had gotten pampered while the rest of the team was forced into manual labor. Which, without the yellow and black lions - the  _ largest and strongest lions by far  _ \- was much more difficult while it would’ve been any other day.

“If you two got the day off, you’d probably sneak away to start making out,” Pidge retorted lightheartedly, though the comment flew right over Lance’s head as his thoughts drifted.

A bit more mental complaining about how Shiro and Hunk didn’t have to work wouldn’t hurt.

Don’t get him wrong, Lance was glad the two were able to get the chance to relax, it’s just his  _ body  _ was  _ sore  _ and  _ not agreeing  _ with his mind.

Hence, the complaining as he snuggled close to Keith, Lance’s- …

(What were they?

They hadn’t quite discussed their mutual pining, though both had acknowledged their shared attraction. Which, frankly, made for a bit of a confusing whirlwind when Lance decided to think about what they were.

Whatever their label was, Lance did enjoy the free cuddles and handholding.)

Lance mentally shooed the thoughts away, knowing that particular conversation with Keith would arise on its own in time.

Until then, he was fine with whatever was going on.

Turning his attention back to the current conversations at hand - which had moved on once it was clear Lance was spacing out - was a tad more difficult than Lance would’ve appreciated, thoughts stuck firmly on the solid press of Keith’s warmth against his side, until a yawn,  _ his  _ yawn, interrupted his train of thought.

Hunk chuckled across from Lance and pointed out, “Toasty cuddles making you sleepy?”

Lance attempted to muster up a glare but found he was indeed rather tired, more drained from the previous hours than he’d ever like to admit.

He was a paladin of Voltron! Small tasks to help rebuild a damaged city should  _ not  _ have brought him this much exhaustion.

Still, he was tired, eyes drooping and head falling more comfortably onto Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s hand wandered up, absently patting at the area just behind Lance’s ear as he felt Lance adjust, Shiro and Pidge’s conversation with the red paladin not ceasing.

Waving away Hunk’s teasing laugh, Lance stifled a second yawn, deciding to blame Keith’s warmth for his sudden bout of weariness.

Speaking of Keith’s warmth-

Lance used the same hand that dismissed Hunk’s laughter to gently shoo away Keith’s hand, feeling the light pressure disappear from behind his ear before he was promptly moving, plopping his head down in Keith’s lap and nuzzling his face against the undersuit Keith hadn’t yet changed from.

In this new position, Lance was enveloped in Keith’s scent and body heat, humming contentedly even as he assumed pictures would be taken. His eyes closed, fluttering slightly when Keith’s hand automatically drifted back to his head, beginning to lightly caress Lance’s cheek tenderly.

Lance hummed again, approving of Keith’s actions.

With one arm wrapping around Keith’s waist to hold the male still and the other resting against Keith’s knee, Lance began drifting off, Keith’s thighs pillowing his head.

Above him, Keith continued to speak with Shiro and Pidge, seemingly unaware or uncaring towards the domestically intimate position he was in, fingers lightly carding through Lance’s hair as he finished his thought, only to find the rest of the team staring at him.

Well, him, and Lance by default.

Keith hesitated before quirking a brow, deadpanning, “Can I help you?”

Allura, who had been silent thus far in order to simply listen to the other’s chatter, piped up, “You have a little something…” She trailed off purposefully and without sparing her a glance, Keith flipped her off with his free hand.

Lance was already asleep, out like a light where he was cuddled up against Keith’s abdomen, and Keith found he didn’t mind this situation, even with the lack of mobility he currently had.

The Cuban was mumbling in his sleep, nudging his head closer to Keith each time his hand ran through the other’s hair.

Keith smiled.

“Aww, he’s kinda like a kitten.” Hunk cooed, eyes sparkling mischievously. Keith didn’t flip Hunk off though, only gave him a look that screamed ‘potential murder’ if he didn’t pause that sentence right then and there.

Keith knew very well where this was going.

He did not want it.

Still, Hunk was immune to Keith’s threats, especially considering the fact anyone who hurt Hunk was literally the devil, so he carried on. “Ya know, when we found out you could purr, I would’ve thought you’d be the one in his position,” Hunk goaded, gesturing to Lance.

Keith felt his cheeks instantly flame red, never one to be jumping for joy when reminded of one of the side effects of his heritage. Purring was a curse. For Keith, at least.

Everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

Maybe  _ that  _ was the curse.

Pidge was staring at Keith and Lance, fondness and the slightest hint of mock irritation glimmering in her hazel gaze as she added on, “Disgusted as I might be, for my innocent eyes of the child’s virginity of mind naught be slaughtered by this sin presented before me, I must admit this is kinda cute.”

Cue the camera shutter.

Keith rolled his eyes.

Shiro only looked proud of himself as he lowered the phone-like piece of technology.

“That sentence made no sense at all, but I gathered from it that Lance and I are cute. Thanks.” Keith deadpanned, smiling.

Pidge chuckled, softly bumping his shoulder with her fist. “Yeah, yeah. Y’all are cute together. Made any moves yet?”

“Aside from the obvious? No. I’m waiting for the right moment. Ya know?”

Pidge barked a laugh, “No, I don’t know. You’ll have to explain it to me later. For now, you should get your kitten to bed.” She winked, appearing smug and Keith flipped her off just as he had Allura.

Shiro seemed to be stifling his laughter, a red dot blinking from his datapad and Keith cursed. “Shiro! What happened to no filming?! We went over this last time!” Keith demanded, keeping his voice low as his hand continued to play with Lance’s hair.

Shiro only raised a brow, looking coy.

Keith scowled.

“I’m taking Lance to his room. You weirdos need to get better jokes.” He muttered, face slightly pink as the others all made suggestive noises and the word ‘ooh’ was stretched out longer than necessary, as if Keith was getting beckoned out of the class by Iverson again at the Garrison.

The others only laughed as he shifted Lance into his arms, bridal style. (He only knew it was called this because of Pidge.) He dutifully ignored them as he delivered Lance to the blue paladins’ room, dropping him carefully onto the bed and tugging off what remained of the other’s armor, leaving the sleeping male in his undersuit.

Lance made a content rumbling noise when Keith pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Keith huffed a quiet laugh, Hunk’s earlier comment returning to him.

“Just like a kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life, so if you're feeling up to it you're free to drop a comment! If not, kudos are appreciated :D  
> Have a great day!!


End file.
